


White

by space_squirrel



Series: Perfect 100's [12]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_squirrel/pseuds/space_squirrel
Summary: Faith in God makes dying easy, but resurrection is a different story.





	White

Brooklyn Shepard sighs softly, eyes downcast, lower lip trembling.

Thane is waiting, patiently, as he always does. He makes her feel comfortable. Safe.

She hasn't been able to bring herself to talk about her death, not in a way that matters. Hasn't been able to articulate what she's realized.

That God is nothing but a fable.

That when you die, there's no homecoming. No white light. Just... nothingness. One second you're there, alive and breathing, and the next? You wink out of existence.

She clears her throat. Fiddles with the hem of her shirt. Inhales deeply, and begins to speak.


End file.
